Events in Saitha (OC)
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Minhwa teruuuusss saja ngotot dan hampir saja melanggar peraturan. Teman-temannya kewalahan menghadapi sifat Minhwa yang sangat terbuka. Tapi akhirnya, Minhwa pun terbiasa di Saitha. Dia mulai mentaati peraturan di Saitha!


**Events in Saitha**

"Sudah lebih dari dua jam kita bermain. Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama!" kata Sena sambil melihat jam tangan di tangannya. "Sekarang, masih jam empat sore, Sena! Yang benar saja, tidakkah kita bisa bermain sampai jam lima?" pinta Minhwa yang menyukai portakabin di lapangan asrama. "Jam empat sore dijadwalkan sebagai acara minum teh, Minhwa!" kata Sena sambil menarik tangan Minhwa yang ogah pergi dari bangunan portakabin yang menarik itu. "Haneul akan mengabsen seluruh murid. Apabila kamu tidak datang dan ngotot terus main di lapangan sekolah, aku akan melaporkan pada Haneul dan Euna pada saat hari Pelaporan Berita nanti. Akan kuminta mereka memberikan hukuman lagi untukmu!" ancam Sena. "Wah, jangan dong, Sena! Aku tidak mau acara kegiatan berkudaku pada saat liburan musim panas jadi kacau. Iya deh, aku akan menurutimu!" kata Minhwa memohon. Sena geli melihat akting Minhwa yang tampak seperti anak-anak. Tapi, dia harus berwibawa, maka dipalingkannya muka acuh dan terus menggiring kelompok tidurnya ke ruang makan. "Apakah dalam acara minum teh nanti ada biskuit cokelat kesukaanku, Sena? Atau sandwich? Omelet panas? Telur orak-arik?" celoteh Minhwa. "Apakah kamu tidak bisa berhenti bicara, Minhwa?" tiba-tiba Jea balas bertanya, "Aku mulai sebal dengan celotehanmu. Kamu harus melihat tingkah kami… Yang selalu diam!"

"Oh, aku tidak bisa, Jea! Sungguh, aku sangat senang bisa sekolah di asrama ini. Sungguh mengasyikkan. Di rumah, aku selalu merasa bosan… tapi sungguh, kamu harus memaklumi sifatku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bicara barang satu malam saja!" kata Minhwa riang. "Jadi, istilahnya setiap waktu kamu selalu bicara," komentar Kyungsoon. "Benar! Jadi, waktu tidur pun aku berbicara. Istilah tepatnya mengigau! Tapi, bukan berarti aku cerewet, aku tidak suka orang cerewet. Aku hanya periang yang selalu menginginkan kesempatan untuk bicara, itu saja," kilah Minhwa membela diri. "Jadi, kita harus membuat gabus untuk menutup telinga kita pada saat malam nanti! Aku yakin Minhwa akan terus mengigau sampai pagi," canda Hanmi. "Kita harus menerima kenyataannya, Hanmi. Aku pikir membuat gabus itu tidak bijak—tidak menghargai orang lain. Aku kira sampai jam dua belas malam, lampu meja belajarku masih akan menyala. Aku akan menulis surat untuk paman-bibiku," ujar Hana tenang. "Tidak boleh, Hana! Kamu harus tidur tepat jam sembilan malam dan bangun jam enam pagi. Seluruh murid di Saitha tahu aturan itu, kalau tidak ada yang tahu, keterlaluan. Dan, jika kamu melanggarnya, jangan harap kamu bisa berbelanja kartu pos untuk minggu depan," ancam Sena sambil berbelok menuju ruang makan. Hana hanya mendesah sedih. Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan makan yang telah dipenuhi murid-murid, Sena dan kelima temannya langsung menempati meja nomor tujuh, sesuai kamar mereka. Memang peraturannya begitu, setiap kelompok dalam satu kamar harus menempati meja berdasarkan nomor urut kamar mereka sendiri. "Apa menu camilan hari ini, Mrs. Ling?" tanya Minhwa kepada Mrs. Ling—juru masak Saitha yang bersuamikan tukang kebun di Saitha—dan seorang anak perempuan yang juga menempati sebuah ranjang di kamar nomor empat di Saitha.

"Kue ceri dan biskuit keju dengan biskuit cokelat yang disertai krim vanilla yang menjadi favorit seluruh anak di Saitha," jawab Mrs. Ling sambil menghidangkan secangkir teh hangat disertai secangkir gula yang akan dicampurnya ke dalam teh. Juga susu, penambah rasa nikmat. Begitu Mrs. Ling meninggalkan meja nomor tujuh, Minhwa menyadari kejanggalan baginya. "Mrs. Ling tidak menghidangkan kue ceri dan biskuit keju serta biskuit cokelat dengan krim vanilanya!" jerit Minhwa pelan, "Ini penipuan. Aku mau protes." Minhwa hendak beranjak dari kursi saat Hana menarik lengan bajunya sambil menahan tawa. "Hentikan, Minhwa," kata Hana. "Lepaskan bajuku. Ini penipuan. Aku akan memprotes dan menghadap Haneul dan mengatakan bahwa meskipun Mrs. Ling masih muda, dia juga sudah pikun." Minhwa terus ngotot. "Duduk, Minhwa. Jangan macam-macam. Kue ceri itu masih dalam panggangan dan biskuit keju belum dihidangkan karena memang belum matang. Biskuit cokelat belum disajikan di piring masing-masing, tidakkah kamu berpikir?" kata Sena cekikikan. "Camilan dan kue kering memang selalu dibagikan paling akhir," kata Hanmi, "Dan jangan sentuh dulu cangkir tehmu itu! Belum waktunya untuk disantap, Haneul dan Euna belum juga datang. Mereka tidak rapat dengan kepala sekolah—maksudku Miss Hwang dan Mr. Lee, jadi mereka akan minum teh bersama-sama seluruh murid Saitha hari ini," lanjutnya. "Aneh!" komentar Minhwa sambil duduk kembali, "Di rumahku, acara minum teh seperti ini, dalam satu baki sudah terdapat beberapa cangkir teh beserta kue tar cokelat dengan krim putih lembutnya. Walaupun seluruh anggota keluarga belum hadir semuanya, kami sudah diperbolehkan menghirup teh dan menyantap kue masing-masing!"

"Di rumahku dulu juga begitu," kata Kyungsoon saat Mrs. Ling kembali membawa camilan serta kue kering yang dijanjikannya, "Tapi sekarang di Saitha, jadi aku mematuhi peraturannya. Terima kasih, Mrs. Ling! Oh, ya, kalau Anda punya resep biskuit cokelat ini beserta cokelatnya, aku minta diajari hari Kamis. Terima kasih, Mrs. Ling!" Minhwa langsung menarik cangkir gula yang berada di tengah meja. Begitu dia hendak menyendokkan gula ke dalam tehnya, tiba-tiba Sena menegurnya langsung. "Ingat, Minhwa. Haneul mengatakan bahwa di sini tidak ada tempat perawatan gigi, meskipun ada, itu pun jauh dari asrama kita. Jadi, kamu hanya diizinkan memberi satu sampai dua sendok gula," kata Sena sambil mencampurkan susu ke dalam tehnya. "Mengapa harus begitu? Gigiku terawat rapi. Biar pun aku makan gula sampai tiga sendok hari ini. Aku mau gula tiga sendok!" Minhwa ngotot dan menambahkan dua sendok gula pada tehnya. "Kamu harus ingat hari Pelaporan Berita, Minhwa!" tegur Jea. Minhwa hampir tersedak. Ya, dia lupa hari Pelaporan Berita. Kalau Sena melaporkannya pada hari Minggu mendatang, Senin dia tidak bisa mendapat uang jajan. "Sena…" keluh Minhwa. "Terlambat! Ini pertama kalinya kamu melanggar aturan. Kamu harus ingat, ini hari Selasa. Hanya lima hari lagi menuju hari Pelaporan Berita," kata Sena tak peduli. Dihirupnya teh sebelum menambahkan sedikit susu lagi. Minhwa jadi ingin meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Rasanya dia amat bersalah.

"Kamu mau ke mana, Minhwa? Ini belum waktunya untuk tidur," kata Hana saat menyadari Minhwa berbelok ke arah kamar mereka. "Aku mau menulis surat. Ini sudah hari kedua aku di Saitha, dan aku belum mengabarkan berita apa pun kepada orangtuaku," kata Minhwa. "Tidak ada seorang murid pun yang boleh menulis surat pada hari Selasa," tiba-tiba Sena menegurnya, "Hari menulis dan mengirim surat adalah hari Kamis. Sekarang, kita akan ke ruang musik. Ikuti aku, Minhwa. Jika tidak, Haneul akan menaruh kembali 50 penny-mu ke kotak." ujar Sena lagi. "Ruang musik?" tanya Minhwa heran, "Untuk apa kita ke sana? Sekarang, bukan waktunya pelajaran musik. Ada apakah di sana, Sena?" tanya Minhwa kembali. "Setiap jam lima sore anak kelas enam selalu memainkan piano dan memainkan karya mereka sendiri," jelas Kyungsoon. "Lalu apa hubungannya? Toh, kita tidak punya urusan apa-apa dengan lagu-lagu mereka," kata Minhwa heran. "Itu memang selalu menjadi acara sebelum kita bersiap memakai piama dan tidur jam delapan nanti," bisik Hana. "Aku menyukai acara ini karena setelah mereka main, mereka akan menawari penonton untuk memainkan salah satu alat musik yang ada di ruang musik itu," Hana menatap Minhwa dengan mata berbinar. "Aku memainkan biola. Di sana, ada biola dan aku selalu mengacungkan tangan pertama untuk bermain biola," lanjutnya. Minhwa terperangah. "Hei, acara itu tak boleh dilewatkan!" serunya perlahan, "Aku main piano. Aku juga akan memainkan piano di sana." tutur Minhwa. "Kita coba duet di sana saja," usul Hana. "Hara dan Jin dari kelas empat nanti juga akan duet suling dengan gitar," lanjut Hana lagi. "Ide bagus," kata Minhwa gembira, "Kita main lagu apa? Kamu bisa main lagu Lullaby?"

"Bisa, itu lagu terfavoritku semenjak aku datang ke Saitha. Tapi, kita belum latihan," ujar Hana. "Lullaby itu lagu yang cukup mudah, aku hafal not-not dan tanda musiknya. Apa kamu sudah hafal lagunya? Kalau sudah hafal sih, beres, tinggal melatih kelancaran saja," saran Minhwa. "Aku yakin bisa," kata Hana menatap. "Ayolah!" Sepasang sahabat itu tertawa dan berjalan menuju ruang musik. Betul-betul acara yang menyenangkan di Saitha!


End file.
